starwarsjedifallenorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
Chapter 5 is a chapter in Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. Summary N/A Part 1 The Swamps of Dathomir Cal and BD nearly made it to the next tomb when they were ambushed by Nightbrothers. While the two were safe, they were forced to wander through the dangerous Dathomirian swamps. They were once again found by the Nightsister Merrin who began raising Undead Nightsisters to attack them as they raveled. Inside a dark cave, BD found Climbing Claws on a Nightbrother corpse - just as the dreaded Gorgara snatched them into an aerial battle, culminating in a crash that killed the bat-like beast. Part 2 Shadow Of The Master Cal and BD found their way to the ruins, where Cal faced a dark version of Jaro Tapal. This phantom shattered Cal's lightsaber, leaving him defenseless. Cal and BD fled the ruin, running into the Wanderer. He revealed himself as Taron Malicos, a former Jedi now studying the dark side. Malicos asked Cal to join his quest for power, but was cut off by Merrin. She raised the horde of undead to destroy him and Cal. Cal and BD rushed back to the Mantis. After Cal's confession about Order 66, Cere says it's time for him to build his own lightsaber. Part 3 Reforged Cere gifted Cal her lightsaber hilt, though her kyber crystal had been sold long ago to pay for Greez's debts. Inside the saves, Cal followed the call of his crystal through a crack in an ice wall. The ice beneath Cal and BD shattered, sending Cal plummeting into icy water. BD saved Cal just in time, but the crystal split in two. that triggered a log from Cordova, revealing BD sacrificed his memories to store logs vital to Cal's quest. Cal combined Cere's and Jaro's hilts, creating a lightsaber with single, double, and dual-wield capabilities. Part 4 The Escape On their way out of the caves, Cal discovered a massive Imperial mining operation on Ilum - designed to extract the planet's kyber crystals. As Cal and BD fought their way back to the Mantis, Cere used Trilla's trick from Miktrull's Tomb to prevent the Empire from calling reinforcements. The Empire eventually reversed the slice, but it gave Cal and BD enough time to get back to the Mantis. Now, with his lightsaber reforged, Cal must return to Dathomir and face the dark side once again... Part 5 Laid To Rest Cal returned to face the shade of Jaro Tapal. He realized the only way to defeat Jaro was to embrace his past and move forward. He knelt before Jaro's spectre, causing the apparition to vanish. As Cal and BD moved into the Tomb of Kujet, they came upon Marrin. This time, however, she was willing to talk. Cal learned that she might be the only survivor of the Nightsister massacre carried out by General Grievous during the Clone Wars. Merrin learned about the Jedi purge and Cal disavowed Malicos as a fallen Jedi. Part 6 A New Ally Merrin allowed Cal to pass, warning that Malicos was ahead. Malicos tried one last time to turn Cal, but attacked when he refused. It appeared Malicos would win but Marrin intervened, blasting Malicos with magick. They worked together to defeat Malicos. After, Cal revealed that he came to Dathomir for an Astrium. Merrin agreed to help him, and they found one in Kujet's Tomb. Desiring more knowledge of the galaxy and a future for her people, Merrin joined Cal's quest. Together, the crew stands ready to return to Bogano and find the holocron... Category:Chapters in Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order